


Bluer than Blue

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Admiration, Community: comment_fic, Ficlet, Fluff, Introspection, Light Angst, M/M, POV Steve McGarrett, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Sappy, Staring, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9228935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Steve has seen blue eyes before, he thinks. Every morning when he gets ready he sees his own blue eyes in the mirror, but his are dark, murky, like the bottom of the ocean.They're nothing like Danny's.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the comment_fic prompt: "Hawaii Five-0, Steve McGarrett/Danny Williams, Bluer Than Blue" (http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/781693.html?thread=101356669#t101356669)
> 
> This isn't set during a particular time, but the earliest it could be set is season 5 since Lou is on the team.

Steve has seen blue eyes before, he thinks. Every morning when he gets ready he sees his own blue eyes in the mirror, but his are dark, murky, like the bottom of the ocean.  
  
They're nothing like Danny's.  
  
Danny's eyes are some kind of blue that's beyond blue. Steve noticed because Danny is laughing at something Lou said, and his eye is eventually drawn from Danny's mouth (which he has told himself 100 times to not think about) and his pearly white teeth to the crinkles in the corners of his eyes.  
  
And now he's here, pondering how to describe Danny's eye color in a way that wouldn't sound ludicrous or overly romanticized.  
  
His eyes are some kind of aqua color, lighter than Steve's own and resembling the sky more than the ocean. When he's miserable, they dull just a fraction, and make Steve want to destroy whoever or whatever took away the light. When he's angry, they flash like lightning in a thunderstorm, a warning to stay away (which Steve usually ignores).  
  
But now Danny is happy, eating lunch with the team and enjoying whatever joke Lou made, and his eyes are bright enough to make the cloudless sky above them look like gray dishwater.  
  
The sunlight hits Danny's face in just the right way to create a halo effect with his golden blond hair. Steve isn't an artist, but he thinks Danny resembles a Renaissance painting of an angel or Greek god.  
  
Nobody human has eyes that blue, a smile that beautiful, or hair that golden. Danny must have descended to Earth from some other realm. Steve wonders how he looks at Danny every day without going blind.  
  
"Babe, what are you looking at?"  
  
Danny's mouth is turned down slightly in a concerned frown, and Steve feels like kicking himself. He didn't mean to make Danny's smile disappear, and he didn't mean to get caught staring. He glances at the rest of the team, and sees Lou raising his eyebrows slightly, Chin studiously averting his gaze and concentrating on his shrimp, and Kono smirking in a knowing manner.  
  
Steve smiles sheepishly. "Nothing," he lies.  _Everything_ , his mind whispers. He chuckles. "I guess I just kind of drifted off for a minute there."  _You have no idea._  
  
Steve eats his lunch, focusing on the conversation going on at the table, and tries to forget a color bluer than blue.


End file.
